villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Caretaker (Halloween Horror Nights)
Dr. Albert Caine, also known as The Caretaker is a Halloween Horror Nights icon for Universal Studios. He was the icon of 2002's Islands of Fear. He was played by actor Bryce Ward and has appeared as the icon for Screamhouse, the main haunted house for 2002's event. The aforementioned haunted house spawned two sequels including Screamhouse: Revisited in Halloween Horror Nights 13 and Screamhouse: Resurrection. Originally, he was not going to be the icon for 2002's event. Instead, his daughter Cindy was the original icon for the event but was scrapped due to child abductions. He has also appeared in 2006 with Jack the Clown, the Director, and the Storyteller for Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 returning to Universal Studios Florida, as well as returning with the aforementioned icons and the Usher in 2010 for Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. In 2010, he is revealed to be the personification of death. Background Once a well-respected surgeon, he became the caretaker of the Shady Oaks Cemetery in Willamette Valley. Caine later converted the Victorian-style mansion he and his family lived in into a mortuary/funeral parlor. For years during his career as a surgeon, Dr. Caine was intensly interested in the workings of the body and what happened to the patients he coulden't save, what happens to a person when they die. Caine and his family eventually used the deceased of the town as guinea pigs in unnatural and bizarre experiments. His demented "extended family", made up of blood relatives and deranged assistants, dug up the bodies of both the recent and not-so-recently dead and used them for either Caine's experiments, their elaborate "parties", or as house decoration. Caine performed these experiments in an attempt to discover the nature of the "soul". For fresh specimens, Caine would go into the nearby town to find homeless people, and, in what seemed like a charitable offer, invited them to his Mansion/funeral home until they got back on their feet. Instead of helping, though, he would perform horrifying surgeries on them, carving them open on the operating table while they were restrained and often fully conscious and without anesthetic. Caine occupied his time perfoming acts of the most base cruelty: chemical injections, brutal amputations, live dissections, castrations without anesthisia, electroshocks, even organ removal. Caine kept notes and audio recordings, but as time went on and his madness increased these became rambling discussions often delving into the philisophical. A few of Caine's assistants would sometimes thieve body parts during the surgery when he wasen't looking to use as dinner ingredients, even going so far as to use corpses as playthings in elaborate funeral parlor parties. He also performed experiments in fear, and wished to see how much the human mind could endure before succumbing to madness and death, which resulted in at least one person being buried alive. The terrible sight was seen by two teenagers who decided to take a walk through the cemetery telling ghost stories. Walking past the gravestones and various monuments they heard music carried on the wind. Following the sound they came across the Shady Oaks Cemetery which is where they witnessed the Caine family dancing with the rotted remains of decaying corpses. Quotes Gallery Caretaker.png|The Caretaker's Evil Grin 12caretaker.jpg|Closeup hhn2006-caretaker.jpg Category:Mature Category:Horror Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fearmongers Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mascots Category:Commercial Villains Category:Parents Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Graverobbers Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Master